bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 10
Monday, 8:01 AM, Boys Dorm Michael woke up to the worst possible day of the week, Monday. What is it that kids hate about Monday? Is it that you have a great weekend and then BOOM you're stuck in school again. Even in a boarding school when the school is always there you feel like you're away from it during the weekend as opposed to the school week. No curfew, nothing. He gets up out of bed and notices that Charles is gone already. Michael takes a shower and sits in the room for a few minutes before heading out to the cafeteria for breakfest. He sees Nicole and Bradi at a table, sitting and talking. Michael goes and sits with them. "Oh, look at these sexy mama's." Michael jokes. He wraps his hands around Nicole and they start to enjoy themselves. Just then Michael notices Ryan Irvin looking at him. Or the instigator as Michael refers him too. He's just staring, with a wide grin on his face. Michael stands up and goes over to him. "I know I'm sexy but you should really just take a picture so you can masturbate to it at night." Michael mocks him. Ryan laughes to himself. "It's been awhile, Milky." He replies. "How's school going for ya?" He asked. "It's going good, I'd ask you but I don't really give a shit how it's going for you so far." Michael said, which causes Ryan to laugh, uneasily. "Oh, Milky Milk. You are always able to make me laugh, no matter what. What a great fucking friend you are." Ryan says, sarcastically. Michael leaves him and walks back to the table. English Class. Michael goes and takes his seat next to Charles. At this point something doesn't seem right about him. He seems angry, so it's a usual day for Charles Caldwell pretty much. "I know I'm gonna regret asking but what's wrong, bro?" Michael asked. Charles looks at him and you could see fire in his eyes. "The fucking Jocks sprayed my FUCKING car." Charles replies, almost yelling at the top of his lungs. "Well, I did say I would regret asking." Michael jokes. "We'll get them back brother, it'll be alright." Michael says, trying to ease his friends' anger. They get on with their lesson. Which carries over from last week when they were supposed to do a Revolution skit. Jimmy and Michael get together for this assignment. Lunch When they were done with class Michael and Jimmy got together. They go to hangout in the Library and play some Grottos and Gremlins. While Michael was playing he gets a text from Charles to help him find Jimmy Hopkins. "Hey, I'll see you ladies later." Michael says and he leaves to find Charles whom he eventually finds at the gym. "Oh, we meet at your favorite place, the Athletic area." Michael jokes. Charles gives him a serious look and they go in. "Hopkins is inside, I'm gonna talk to him," Charles tells him. During this time Michael goes down to the football field and notices Jocks running the track. He gets out his slingshot and starts firing at the Jockstraps. After about 10 minutes of Michael having fun hitting the Jocks Charles texts him and tells him the plan about how he'll get revenge on the Jocks. He's gonna ruin one of their football games. Michael texts back and then he hears a voice down below him. It's Principal Johnson. "What are you doing up there?" The Principal asked. "Oh, ya know. Just sitting here. Watching those sexy fucking Jocks." Michael says with sarcasm in his tone. The principal crosses his arms. "Get down from there!" He is then ordered. To which Michael jumps from the tree and almost lands on Mr. Johnson. "Michael, you have two weeks detention." he tells Michael and then turns and walks away. To which Michael flips the bird at him as he's walking away. Freaking douchebag. Michael goes and meets Charles at Shop for their shop class. When he gets there Charles and Michael get together to work on the bike they had been assigned. "Hey, lets go talk to Neil about fixing my car." Charles suggests. "Yeah, he could probably fix the shit that happened to it before the Jocks got to it as well." Michael jokes, to which Charles flips him off. They both laugh. "Hey," Charles approaches Neil. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" Charles asked. "Spit it out kid." Neil replies. Michael likes Neil, he has a kind of tough love mentality that you don't really see in people as much anymore. Michael and him have grown close last year, due to Michael's biking ability they have grown close about mechanics as well as life stuff too. "The Jocks fucked with my car, I was wondering if you would fix it." Charles insists. "I'll pay!" Neil nods. "I like you kids, sure it'll get done. Now go get your lazy asses to work, the bikes ain't gonna fix themselves." Michael and Charles both get back to work. Tuesday, 3:57 AM, Glassjaw Gym. It was early in the morning when five kids decided that it would be a good idea to spray paint the gym in Old Bullworth Vale. Why, was it because they hated a gym run by rich kids or was there something more to it then that? Michael wakes up at 7:30 AM and starts a jog over there and when he gets there he sees that the gym has been vandalized. He walks over to Tony, over by the front door. Apalled by the sight before him. "Fancy meeting you here." Michael joked. "What happened?" He asked. "Some punkass motherfuckers thought it would be cool to attack our gym..." Tony sadly tells him. Michael shrugs to himself. "Ya think this is personal?" He asked. There's a slight pause before his obviously pissed off coach replies. "I didn't say that." "I know, but why here?" Michael looks over at him. "If they wanted to target the rich kids why didn't they just attack their fucking mansions and shit?" Michael questions, seriousness in his tone. Michael returned to the school at 8:30. This was the day C-Money was returning from Vice City too so he would get to see his close friend again. When he gets there it's time for Gym Class. 10:08 AM The phone rings and after several seconds the phone finally picks up. "Ryan, it's Whitney." Whitney says. "Did you do the job?" He asks. "Yeah man, that bitch has been tagged. The Preppies will think it was Michael and Tony that did it and that will start a war between Michael and his friends and the Preppies." Ryan replies. They both have smiles on their faces as they hang up. Michael tackles Damon to the ground. Damon tries to reverse him but Michael is just too strong, even for someone who's physically imposing like Damon. Michael pins him. As he's there Michael spits in his face. "Here, have a drink," He mocks Damon. He stands up to the cheering crowd, and goes over to Charles. "So, are you ready for the game tonight?" Charles asks Michael, whom is barely breaking a sweat. "Hell yeah," Michael exclaims. "This is your revenge though isn't it, so you want me to just sit and watch huh?" Michael asked him. Charles nods. "Alright, well I'll be jerking my meat in the stands." He jokes and they both laugh to Michael's joke. After class they head to lunch. They take a seat with with Greg, C-Money, Nicole, and Jimmy. "So, how's your revenge plan going?" Greg asked him. Charles shrugged. "It's going good, those Jocks are gonna pay for fucking with me," Charles says, keeping an aggressive tone. Greg has a serious look on his face. "Just don't overdue it." Greg warns him. Michael laughes to himself. "Charles, overdue something, since when does he do that?" Michael sarcastically said. "Fuck you, Michael." Charles says. "And Greg, don't worry about it. They've had this coming for a long time." Charles says. Just then Parker comes into the cafeteria and up to Michael. "Hey, can we talk?" Parker asked, it looked urgent. Over time Michael has learned a lot about Parker, when he's scared and when he's happy. Bradi makes him happy and he's learned that he likes video games as well, but right now he looks scared. "Sure, lets not talk too much," Michael arrogantly replies. "Ugh, come on Michael." Parker orders. "Yes mother," he replies, sarcastically. They both walk out of the cafeteria and into the hall way. Michael leans up against the wall with his hands in his pocket. Parker looks at him, dissapointment in his eyes. "Jesus, you look like my mom when she learned about my GPA." Michael jokes, trying to ease the supposed tension. "What the hell, Michael!" Parker almost exclaims. "You spray painted the Gym?!" Parker says, trying to keep his voice down. "I was wondering the same thing," Michael whispers to him. "I did nothing, it could be the Townies." Michael suggests. "Well, Derby thinks it was you. He's going after your sister." Parker informs him. Michael clenches his fist. "If he hurts, or even looks at my sister I'll fuck him up." Michael replied, anger in his voice. It's not often that you see Michael angry and when you do it's best you steer clear of him. "Derby is pissed off can you blame him?" Parker questions. They both leave to find Danielle whom Michael has not seen for a very long time. Ever since what happened between Michael and his stepfather Danielle has primarily kept her distance from Michael. Which this could prove to be problamatic in finding her. Category:Blog posts